DE 199 10 555A1 discloses a rotobaler with a discharge arrangement configured as a scale for a cylindrical bale. An inclination sensor is associated with this discharge arrangement, it corrects the results of the weighing that may have been in error due to the inclination.
EP 1 512 320 A2 reveals a rotobaler that deposits a cylindrical bale on the ground, where the exit of the cylindrical bale is limited by a double-wing door and its position is corrected, if necessary so that it cannot roll down any slope.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that the deposit of a cylindrical bale on a slope is, as ever, a serious matter, and that problems can be avoided only with highly trained operators, or that a bale lying on the ground must be slid into the correct position and can be damaged by such sliding.